


Cheers to a New Year and Another Chance for Us to Get it Right

by YourAnonymousGod



Series: Torchwood Drabbles [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: (I think the last two applied), Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, New Years, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAnonymousGod/pseuds/YourAnonymousGod
Summary: A few of Jack's different New Years
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones (implied)
Series: Torchwood Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584262
Kudos: 11





	Cheers to a New Year and Another Chance for Us to Get it Right

**Author's Note:**

> Oof

At the end of 2000, Jack Harkness mourned. His team gone in a murder, suicide.

At the end of 2001, Jack Harkness mourned. Alone for another year.

At the end of 2002, Jack Harkness died. Alcohol poisoning and Weevil bites were a bitch.

At the end of 2003, Jack Harkness drank. Suzie, and Sebastian drank with him, Toshiko didn't.

At the end of 2004, Jack Harkness drank. Toshiko, Suzie, and Owen drank with him. A toast to Seb.

At the end of 2005, Jack Harkness partied. Lost himself in drink, drugs, and sex.

At the end of 2006, Jack Harkness celebrated. His team was thriving. He didn't quite lose himself in drink, drugs, and sex.

At the end of 2007, Jack Harkness drank. The Doctor had been cruel and Suzie dead at her own hands. But he also celebrated too. Welcomed the New Year fucking Ianto Jones.

At the end of 2008, Jack Harkness mourned. Toshiko and Owen died saving the world. His brother back but cruel. He met New Year weeping in Ianto's arms.

At the end of 2009, Jack Harkness wasn't on Earth. He'd ran. Lost everything. What did he have to come back too anymore?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @drjekyll-is-gay  
> I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)


End file.
